MMN with ABC
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: 26 Drabble konyol sampai melakonlis tentang trio Wammy. Kita bukan MattMello, NearMello, ataupun MattNear… tapi kita NearMattMello. Karena kita bertiga, tak terpisahkan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :Death Note© by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

**Story by:** Kuas tak Bertinta

**Pair**: NearMattMello

**Warning: **Typo(s), OOC(maybe), Soft BL, Drabble, seme/uke gak tentu.

**Summary: **26 Drabble konyol sampai melakonlis tentang trio Wammy. Kita bukan MattMello, NearMello, ataupun MattNear… tapi kita NearMattMello. Karena kita bertiga, tak terpisahkan.

* * *

**MMN with ABC**

**A**ku cinta padamu…

"Mells…" Matt memanggil nama teman sekamarnya.

"Apa?"

"Kalimat apa yang membuatmu takut atau jijik disaat bersamaan?" tanyanya dengan antusias.

"Aku cinta padamu," ucap Mello dengan nada dan raut muka yang serius.

"…" Matt kecip.

"Matt, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sepertinya aku setuju denganmu, Mells."

.

**B**oneka

"Mells, lihat si Near… dia bermain bersama Linda… lagi,"

"Cih… aku heran, bagaimana mungkin Linda bisa menyukai Near yang sangat pendiam itu…"

"Oh ayolah, kau sudah tau jawabannya, kan?"

"… karena Near mirip boneka yang bisa dimainkan seenaknya?"

"Oh ya? Kupikir kau membandingkannya dengan boneka karena wajah lugunya itu?" Matt menyeringai.

"…" Mello diam tak menjawab. Matanya sekilas melirik ke arah Near. Ya… dia mirip boneka… dan Mello ingin menyentuhnya.

.

**C**okelat terakhir

Mello memegang sekeping cokelat terakhir di tangannya, baru saja hendak memakan cokelat terakhir miliknya yang nikmat itu sampai…

"Mello…"

"Apa? Kau mengganggu kesenanganku, Near!"

"Saya hanya penasaran… rasa cokelat yang Mello sukai," tangan pucat Near mengambil cokelat itu dari genggaman Mello. Lalu memindahkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Mello diam… kesal. Itu cokelatnya! Dan Near… mengambilnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa! Tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Tanpa persetujuan otaknya, Mello mencium bibir Near. Berusaha merebut cokelat terakhir itu dengan lidahnya di dalam mulut Near yang basah. Near? Dia terkejut tentu saja. Kedua tangannya bahkan sampai mencoba mendorong-dorong tubuh Mello minta dilepaskan.

"Mello?" Near mundur beberapa langkah setelah melepaskan diri dari Mello. Kedua kakinya sedikit bergetar. Namun wajahnya tetap datar.

Mello diam. Astaga! Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan?! Mencium Near?! Yang benar saja!

"Sa-salahmu! Kau merebut cokelat terakhir kebanggaanku! Aku hanya mencoba merebutnya kembali darimu!" Dan Mello langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang rekreasi itu. Entah takut dimarahi Roger atau…

Near sadar, Mello benar-benar menyeramkan jika ada yang merebut cokelatnya secara paksa.

.

**D**amai…

"Matt… Mello… apakah kalian tau kenapa saya berusaha keras bertahan hidup di dunia ini?" Near… bocah albino itu kini sedang berbicara pada kedua nisan di depannya.

"Walaupun daya tahan tubuh saya lemah… saya berusaha untuk tetap hidup di dunia dan tidak mau cepat-cepat pergi ke tempat kalian berada…" Near terdiam sesaat… lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Karena saya tak ingin menggangu kalian berdua di sana… terlalu cepat bergabung bersama kalian sekarang, saya tidak ingin mengganggu reuni damai kalian di sana…"

.

**E**mpati

Matt menatap game konsol di tangannya miris. Menghela napas, namun tak mengubah layar game konsolnya yang tetap retak. Oh ayolah… salahmu sendiri Matt, membangkitkan amarah Mello tanpa pikir-pikir lagi.

"Matt… game-mu rusak parah?" Near menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Membuatnya menoleh untuk menatap Near.

"Matt bisa bermain bersama saya jika itu membuat Matt lebih baik…"

Matt tertegun. Near mengajaknya…? Dan detik itu juga Matt bisa merasakan perasaan aneh yang menyelubunginya sekarang. Hanya karena sebuah empati kecil dari Near.

.

**F**oto

Matt mengambil ponsel di dalam sakunya. Lalu membuka aplikasi kamera di gadget kesayangannya itu.

'klik'

Satu foto Near yang sedang tertidur di ruang rekreasi kini tersimpan di memori handphone-nya.

.

**G**ombal

"Near! Ayahmu tukang becak, ya?" Matt kecil yang masih berumur 8 tahun bertanya dengan antusias kepada Near.

Near hanya diam… berusaha menebak arah pembicaraan Matt.

"Cih! Berhentilah berbicara pada albino idiot itu, Matt… dia tidak mengerti kalau kau sedang gombal!" Mello mendecih sinis.

"… kau, cemburu Mells?"

"Yang benar saja! Cemburu… pada siapa? Kau? Near?"

"Gombal itu… anak-anak miskin yang suka mengemis, kan?" Near tiba-tiba berkomentar.

Matt kecip… Mello menahan tawa…

"Buahahaha! Itu gembel, baka! aku tak menyangka anak sepertimu bisa konyol seperti ini Near!"

Dan sebuah lego melayang masuk tepat ke dalam mulut Mello.

.

**H**ati

"Near… _happy valentine_! Ini cokelatku untukmu… di terima ya?" Linda menyodorkan sebuah cokelat berbentuk hati.

"Terimakasih…"

Linda pergi, dan tepat saat itu Mello datang.

"Mello… saya tidak suka cokelat… untuk Mello saja, ya?"

Dan Mello pun bisa merasakan perasaan panas di dalam tubuhnya.

**Owari for chap 1**

* * *

**A/N:** fic ini untuk mengobati kekecewaan di Another Side in NearMello's Life. Dan jujur sebenernya saya lagi kecanduan sama MMN XD jadi ya… gimana ya? Ga rela gitu sekarang lliat NM/MM… pengennya trisum gitu #whatthe…

Fic ini bakalan saya bagi jadi 4 chapter biar gak kebanyakan wordnya di tiap chapter.

Poln! Lu boleh deh ripiw yg ini! Aman konsumsi deh chap ini #apaan

_Mind to Review?_

**Kuas tak bertinta**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** :Death Note© by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

**Story by**: Kuas tak Bertinta

**Pair**: NearMattMello

**Warning**:Typo(s), OOC(maybe), Soft BL, Drabble, seme/uke gak tentu.

**Summary**:26 Drabble konyol sampai melakonlis tentang trio Wammy. Kita bukan MattMello, NearMello, ataupun MattNear… tapi kita NearMattMello. Karena kita bertiga, tak terpisahkan.

* * *

**MMN with ABC**

**I**mpas...

Mello menatap angkuh ke arah lego yang baru saja ia hancurkan. Near? Dia hanya diam sambil menatap lego yang tadinya berbentuk benteng yang ia buat sendiri.

Near mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mello, lalu berjalan mendekat dengan wajah datarnya. Mello yang diperlakukan seperti itu menjadi salting. Ni bocah kenapa sih? Marah? Batin Mello.

'cup'

Mello kicep. Yang barusan... wa da fakh?!

"K-kau...?! Apaan sih?!"

"Saya melakukan apa yang waktu itu Mello lakukan. Ingat saat saya mengambil cokelat Mello? Mello marah dengan cara seperti itu, kan? Kita impas sekarang."

**J**ealous?

Mello menekuk wajahnya, terus memalingkan wajahnya dari sahabat sejak kecilnya. Matt heran, kenapa lagi dengan bocah labil ini?

"Mells?"

"Ck... diamlah pengkhianat..."

"...Kau, cemburu melihatku bermain bersama Near?" Matt pun menyeringai saat melihat wajah Mello yang sedikit terkejut.

**K**amera

Near membeku melihat isi dari kamera Matt. Beberapa foto Mello dengan pose yang cukup menakjubkan dan... beberapa fotonya yang sedang tertidur atau bahkan menyeringai saat memecahkan masalah. Matt... sengaja?

**L**ukisan

Hari ini kelas melukis. Mello, Near, Matt, Linda, dan anak Wammy lainnya diberi tugas melukis wajah teman mereka, bebas pilih salah satu.

"Near terlihat imut di lukisanmu, Linda!"

"Terima kasih..." Linda tersenyum lalu mendekat ke Near.

"Near... kau menggambar siapa?"

"... Mello dan Matt,"

"Bukannya kita hanya disuruh memilih salah satu teman?"

"Tapi mereka berdua teman saya."

"Kalau begitu aku bukan temanmu?" Linda sedikit kecewa, kenapa dia tidak ikut dilukis di sana.

Near hanya tersenyum simpul dan melanjutkan lukisannya.

**M**?

Mello dan Matt sibuk berdebat... ini semua karena tadi pagi mereka tidak sengaja melihat huruf 'M' yang tertulis di halaman belakang buku tulis Near.

"Aku yakin kau sudah mengkhianatiku, Matt! Tulisan di buku itu pasti inisial namamu! Near mungkin terlalu senang mendapat teman baru sehingga menulisnya di halaman belakang buku matematikanya!"

"Hah? Bagaimana kalau M itu kau, Mells? Mungkin dia membencimu sehingga berniat memaki-makimu lewat tulisan, sayang tulisannya belum selesai!"

Mereka saling tuding-menuding, padahal dalam hati, mereka berharap bahwa itu inisial nama mereka.

**N**irvana...

Near mengabaikan setumpuk pekerjaan di mejanya. Pikirannya sedikit terpecah. Matt dan Mello, apa mereka sekarang sedang bersama-sama di surga? Entah kenapa, Near merindukan mereka, dan ada sedikit rasa tak tenang. Akankah mereka kembali dipertemukan di nirvana itu? Dan apakah nirvana itu benar-benar ada?

**O**bjek perhatian

Mello sudah menyelesaikan tesnya. Duduk diam sambil menatap bosan menunggu waktu habis. Entah sadar atau tidak, mata Mello selalu menatap ke arah bocah berambut putih yang berada di sudut ruangan. Mungkin Mello masih menaruh dendam dan takut dikalahkan lagi dalam tes kali ini? Atau...

**P**uzzles yang hilang...

Near sibuk mencari ke sana-kemari. Di mana potongan puzzles terakhirnya? Puzzles dengan potongan huruf N di dalamnya. Ya, puzzles lambang huruf hadiah L di hari natal kemarin.

Mello menyeringai dari kejauhan menatap Near yang kesusahan dengan senang. Senyum mengejek tak lepas dari wajahnya. Di tangan kanannya, tergenggam sebuah kepingan puzzles dengan lambang huruf N. Mungkin Mello tak berniat mengembalikannya?

**OWARI for chap 2**

* * *

**A/N**: Ah, jujur sebenernya saya udah nyiapin plot di otak dari kemarin-kemarin, tapi saya lupa... dan jadi males ngelanjutin... mana minggu ini masa-masa MOS, jadi males banget buat update, mood saya jelek... bayangin aja, saya di MOS 2 hari, dan selalu di hukum selama 2 hari itu... setelah sedikit main kucing-kucingan sama kakak OSIS, akhirnya bisa lolos juga deh dari hukuman.

* * *

**To: **

**Fujisaki Fuun**: Iya ya... bagusan MattNear, abis Matt itu gak tsun kayak Mello, jadi enak buat diimajinasiin sifat romantisnya rofl, tapi entah kenapa lebih enak diliat NearMello kalo interaksi, walopun ga romantis... Cepter ini gak ada yang spesial maaf ya, Poln...

**Orihara psyce**: Iya, makasih. Udah di apdet. Dua lagi nyusul ya cepternya?

**Radar Neptunus**: Bagus deh kalo chap kemarin fluffynya kerasa. Maaf kalo chap ini agak kurang...

**Hikaru:** Maaf ga bisa apdet kilat. Near dingin? Menurut saya malah kayak uke banget, jadi merasa bersalah buat Near jadi uke gini hahaha.

**Orange Brust**: Makasih senpai, ga tau kenapa saya suka trisum*?* gini... abis kece aja liatnya jadi saling memperebutkan dan diperebutkan wkwk.

**Gomugomu**: iya, makasih. Ini udah di update tapi ga kilat maaf ya.

**Mari Chappy Chan**: aduh, jadi agak nyesel buat Near imut... jadi keliatan uke, ah padahal saya ngarep Near keliatan seme di sini. Iya ini udah apdet...

**Frilia269:** iya, makasih ini udah dilanjut.

* * *

Oke, udah malem dan saya ngantuk besok mesti sahur. Bye Minna-san.

_**Mind to review?**_

**Kuas tak bertinta**


End file.
